cybercitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Archived:Cybercitizen Catholic Church
The Cybercitizens Catholic Church (CCCC) was founded by Pope Benedict XVI on 24 July 2006. Currently, it is the only Christian organization in Cyber Citizens. Church Structure When the Church was founded by Pope Benedict XVI, a Parish was formed in each city, except Rome, which was the first Diocese as it serves as the headquarters of the CyberCitizens Catholic Church. The Parish of New York was the next to be accorded the honor of becoming a Diocese. Following the formation of the Diocese of New York, guidelines were put in place as to what qualifies as a Parish, Diocese, and Archdiocese. There are currently three Dioceses within the CyberCitizens Catholic Church, they are Los Angeles-Dallas, Rome, and Sydney-Tokyo and there is currently only two Archdioceses, London and New York. The Hierarchy of the Church is the Pope (Organizational Leader), Roman Curia (Cardinals & Princes of the Church), Archbishops, Bishops, Auxilary Bishops, Monsignors, and Priests in accordance with the current real-world Catholic structure. Before Pope Benedict XVI turned 75, he formed the Roman Curia and appointed its first three members, one of which was elected the second Pope of the CyberCitizens Catholic Church. Church Leadership Papal Succesion *Pope Benedict XVI (reign 15 Sept 2006-21 Jan 2007) *Pope Fabian II (reign 24 Jan 2007-17 Apr 2007) *Pope Paul VII (reign 21 Apr 2007-25 Aug 2007) *Pope Adrian VII (reign 4 Sept 2007-27 Sept 2007) *Pope Gregory XVII (reign 7 Oct 2007-8 Feb 2008) *Pope Pius XIII (reign 9 Feb 2008-Present) Archdiocese of New York *Shadrach Cardinal Domal (d. 17 Apr 2007) *William Cardinal Robbins (d. 30 Apr 2007) *Julian Cardinal Gomez-Diego (d. 25 June 2007) *Archbishop Pawel Dabrowski (d. 18 Jul 2007) *Alexander Cardinal Rawlins (d. 26 Nov 2007) *Benedict Cardinal McGill, OSB (Current) Archdiocese of London *Archbishop Fernado M. Pietro (d. 24 Dec 2006) *Alexander Cardinal Bachik (d. 25 May 2007) *Robert Cardinal Robbins (d. 20 Nov 2007) *Elijah Cardinal Moore, OP (d. 6 Feb 2008) Diocese of Los Angeles-Dallas *Bishop Brian O'Reilly of Dallas (d. 24 Nov 2006) *Robert Cardinal Doe, Bishop of Los Angeles (d. 1 Feb 2007) *Bishop Jack Sparrow of Los Angeles (d. 25 Apr 2007) *Karol Cardinal Wojtyla, Bishop of Dallas (d. 1 May 2007) *Robert Cardinal Carver, Bishop of Los Angeles-Dallas (d. 19 Nov 2007) *Bishop Michael Fabiano, of Los Angeles-Dallas (Current) Diocese of Rome Position held by His Holiness, the Pope of the Holy Roman Church Diocese of Sydney-Tokyo *Bishop Alessio Belmonte, Bishop of Sydney (d. 11 Dec 2007) *Khalid Cardinal Jayton, Bishop of Sydney-Tokyo (d. 25 Jan 2008) *Benois Cardinal Cardeau, Bishop of Sydney-Tokyo (d. 29 Jan 2008) Other Diocese *Joseph Cardinal Benedict, OSB, Archbishop of Niceae (d. 26 Jul 2007) Notable Priests *Fr. Phillip Delveccio (d. 19 Sept 2006) *Fr. Felepe Montez (d. 10 Nov 2006) *Fr. Miles Christi (d. 15 Jan 2007) *Msgr. Gabriel Lustro, Camerlengo of the Holy Roman Church (d. 9 Mar 2007) Commandants of the Swiss Guards *Colonel Boba Fett (deceased) *Colonel Patrick Rhead (d. 28 Nov 2007) *Colonel Viktor Rhead (deceased) Monastic Life The Cyber Citizens Catholic Church offers dedicants two paths to quiet solitude in prayer through life in a monastery or convent. The Benedictines and Dominicans each operate simple orders to provide the basis for religious meditation and spiritual guidance. Saint Henry's Benedictine Abbey St. Henry's Benedictine Abbey is the primary House of the Order of Saint Benedict, a religious order dedicated to education and hospitality. Abbot Primates/Mother Superiors *Mother Margaret Moore, OSB *Joseph Cardinal Benedict, OSB (d. 26 Jul 2007) *Godfrae Cardinal Pilliwinks, OSB (Pope Gregory XVII)(d. 8 Feb 2008) *Benedict Cardinal McGill, OSB (Current) *Mother Rosemarie Moore, OSB (Current) Saint Emily's Dominican Abbey St. Emily's Dominican Abbey is the primary House of the Order of Preachers, a mendicant religious order dedicated to maintaining theology and preaching. Master Generals/Mother Superiors *Elijah Cardinal Moore, OP (d. 6 Feb 2008) *Mother Yuliya Petrakov, OP (Renounced Vows) *Bailly Cardinal Robbins, OP (Pope Pius XIII) ('' Current'') Category: Organizations